Darkness always follows
by WolfyNightFever
Summary: A young female name Cia ends up falling into other worlds unlike hers which was destroyed by the darkness. It is up to her and her new found powers to find aid the one they call the keyblade's chosen one! Or will she be to late in her quest and fall into darkness once more?


_**Chapter 1: Lost in darkness**_

It was the day my world fell into darkness but I knew there had to be some way to save it. But how was I going to is the real question. Being trapped in the never ending darkness was starting to affect my heart in a weird bad way. But then I saw a bright pure light it was as if it was calling out to the light within my heart and soul.

Then I found myself sitting on a beach as a boy my age rushes over to me. He seemed to be worried about me as his blue eyes met mine. Not sure what to say as he looked down at me blinking being lost and confused.

"Hey you okay?" He asked me sounding very concerned for me for whatever reason. I am still unsure what to say to this odd yet caring boy staring at him blankly.

Soon enough he held out his hand to help me up. I soon take it standing up with him a slight blush coming to my cheek's he soon smiles at me. "Um...who are you?" I ask him looking more confused.

"I'm Sora." He says cheerfully smiling at me. There something off about him but I don't know what. Not like I really care after all I am kind of weird myself.

Soon enough the light returns taking me far away from him. As I end up in a odd messed up castle place with lots of water. A boy with silver hair picks me up in his strong arms. He starts to take me up into the high up castle grounds. But then some odd black monsters appear in front of us seems like they want to destroy us. But he puts me down standing in front holding his arms out.

The black monsters run at us as that light from before shines in my right hand. Before I can blink a key like blade appears in my right hand. Without any hesitation I jump in and wipe out the monsters saving the young boys life. He is shocked at what just happened right in front of his own eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask him standing in front of him keyblade in my right hand. It is shining with such pure light.

"How did you do that? Who are you?" The silver haired boy asked being so shocked by this sudden event. As I am staring at him for a few minutes thinking of how to answer him.

I smile looking at him, " Well you see I am not sure myself. But my name is Cia what's your name?" I ask him still smiling at him.

He walks over to be closer to me looking sad yet worried about someone or something in them eyes of his. I couldn't help but be somewhat worried about him. "I am Riku thanks for saving me Cia." He said sounding broken and depressed about something.

"Is something wrong Riku?" I ask him sounding very worried about him. I want to help him anyway I can after all. He sighs looking at him with the same upset look like something is very wrong.

" It has nothing to do with you. So just stay out of it!" Riku said very rudely to me. I frown crossing my arms looking at him. He opens a door of darkness sending me into it to a another world.

I find myself in a odd looking town with lots of lights. Wandering around killing more of them dark monsters from before. Soon enough a much older man walks over to me he had short brown hair a scar on his face.

" So you're like him. Names Leon who are you?" Leon asked looking at me. Like him who does he mean? Could it be that boy name Riku I met earlier?

" I am Cia. And who am I like?" I ask him looking very confused. As he gets closer to me taking my hand in his I start to blush.

" The boy who has been chosen by the keyblade much like the one you have there." Leon says showing me to a shop taking me inside it.

" Too bad he left a while ago. But we need you to find him and aid him in the fight against the heartless." Leon said letting my hand go as I stop blushing.

"Wait how do I know who I am looking for? What's a heartless?" I ask him so lost in all this. Not to be rude but how would I be able to leave and find him?

" Well them monsters you were fighting are called heartless. Also he's only other person with keyblade." Leon tells me petting my head softly.

"Still doesn't tell me how to get to him." I said sighing looking at him. He smiles at me putting a special armband on my arm.

" Use that it will take you right to him." Leon said pushing the button on the top of the armband as it starts to glow brightly.


End file.
